Timeline
~8,000,000 BC: Oldest historical event. The consciousness of Merendis awakes. ~8,000,000 - 500,000 BC: Merendis inadvertently creates the universe while pondering existence. ~500,000 BC: Merendis purposefully creates a being called Elygos to observe and take care of the universe. ~500,000 - 800 BC: Elygos wanders the universe, eventually deciding to stay on a planet it calls Grynmede. ~700 BC: After a century, Elygos splits itself into two beings called Vergos and Elyne. Vergos is the first male, Elyne is the first female. They do not retain all of the memories of Elygos. ~800 BC: Merendis notices the actions of Elygos, allowing Vergos and Elyne the power to shape the planet they now inhabit. It creates new guardians to fill the void of Elygos' absence. ~800-600 BC: Vergos and Elyne create the lands and seas of Grynmede. ~600-500 BC: Vergos and Elyne have six children, Hadimise, Molgamar, Ciriline, Rezia, Jast, and Yeator. ~550-100 BC: Hadimise creates metals and gemstones. Molgamar creates rainstorms to water the land. Ciriline creates plants with the moist soil. Rezia creates animals. Jast creates fire and mountains. Yeator ties the power of the moons to the planet, creating magic. 101 BC: Through experimentation about their origins, Rezia and Yeator conceive Isharia. 102 BC: By Rezia and Yeator's example, Molgamar and Ciriline conceive twins, who are called Ellos and Merin. 44 BC: Ellos and Merin create the first mortals, the Ellofain and Merifain. 8 BC: Ellos and Merin compete to win the love of Isharia. A feud begins. 0 KC: Vergos and Elyne decide to call themselves and those of their heritage the Aylari, and to call the creations of the Aylari the Korlari. The Korlari Calendar is also established. 26 KC: Kalistas, a being with the power of an Aylari, is born from an Ellofain and Merifain. Ellos and Merin place a curse on these races to only produce mortal children with limited lifespans should they interbreed. 33 KC: Isharia falls in love with Ellos. Vergos and Elyne conceive another child, called Selecine. 35 KC: Merin assembles a harem of Merifain females, who are honored by their selection. Ellos and Isharia have a child called Tyrisas. 38 KC: Kalistas creates the Seraphim. The first Nephilim, half Aylari, half Korlari, are born from Merin and his Merifain females. 60 KC: Merin builds up a Nephilim army. Yeator begins to teach magic to the Korlari. 61 KC: Merin learns of magic, and collects an army of Merifain magicians. 64 KC: Merin declares war on Ellos. The First War is begun. 65 KC: Tyrisas harnesses the sun's energy for the first time to assist in the war. Elyne creates the Dryads. 69 KC: The Great Spear Aphgonse is forged through the combined efforts of Hadimise, Jast, and Tyrisas. Then it is gifted to Ellos to use in battle. It was a weapon capable of slaying even Aylari. Weapons to combat the Nephilim were also created, turning the tide of the war. 70 KC: Merin tortures Yeator to learn how Aphgonse was forged. On his own power, he manages to forge the Death Scythe Gulgothol, a similar weapon. The Nephilim are equipped with or steal weapons, evening the tide of the war. 77 KC: Kalistas is killed by Merin using Gulgothol. Ellos defeats but refuses to kill Merin. Merin, his Nephilim, and the Merifain are exiled deep underground. 95 KC: Because of the death of Kalistas, all Aylari, Seraphim, and Nephilim fade from the world of the Korlari. The first humans are born. 120 KC: Humans spread through the land. Korlari all feel abandoned by the Aylari, who are missing. The Aylari combine strengths to create a new realm known as Aylarest to inhabit, unable to return to their old home. 133 KC: The Aylari begin to speak through Korlari faithful, and religion is spread. 157 KC: Merin learns of the new method to communicate with Korlari. He begins to speak through the females he had kept before the First War. These became the Merifain High Priestesses. 158-170 KC: Ellofain slaves are used by Merifain captors to create human slaves. The slaves are put to work in the mines and as playthings. The first Dwarves are eventually born from human slaves and Merifain parentage. Dwarves prove to be adept tunnelers and have excellent darkvision, so this practice is further encouraged and continued. 190 KC: The first Hobbit is born from Ellofain and Human parentage. 239 KC: Rezia creates the Reshik, a race of varied beast Korlari. 250 KC: Souls of dead Korlari are discovered to end up lost in the Void. Jast is tasked with guiding the good to Aylarest, to abandon the bad in the Void, or to take the very worst to his fires in the center of the world. The Underworld is formed, the Void is discovered. 283 KC: Merin kidnaps and marries Selecine. The Ellofain magician Sanctius creates a new species, the Fae. 285 KC: Selecine is convinced that Merin is victim, not aggressor. She takes his side. 287 KC: Selecine appears briefly in Aylarest to declare her marriage to Merin. She has a child with Merin who they call Karug. 296 KC: Karug creates goblins. Varug creates the Mer. 300 KC: Karug creates orcs. 301 KC: The first hobgoblin is born of orc and goblin parentage. 310 KC: Karug and Merin together create ogres. The new races begin to encroach on the territory of the other races, and fighting breaks out. 311 KC: A gnome is born from hobbit and dwarven parentage. 312-330 KC: Merin and Selecine create many monstrous creatures. Merin creates creatures of darkness such as wraiths and grue, while Selecine creates many powerful reptilian species such as basilisks and dragons. 330 KC: Karug creates giants. Jast creates phoenixes to protect the Underworld. 331 KC: Merin and Selecine have another child called Astor. 333 KC: Yeator, Ciriline, and Rezia create Sphinxes, Hippogriffs, and Griffons to combat the spread of evil creatures. 334 KC: Vergos creates the Leviathan, the first sea-monster. Elyne similarly creates the Titan, a huge golem of stone and earth. 336 KC: Astor invents necromancy and spread it among followers. Jast creates the Magmaurns. 337 KC: Merin, Selecine, Karug, and Astor declare a new war on the Aylari, now calling themselves the Vulari. The Second War began. Astor also creates the first vampire, Valistad, from a captured Ellofain. 341 KC: Karug creates the first werewolf, Ghenfir, from a human. 456 KC:The war ends when Merin is slain by Ellos and the spear Aphgonse. Selecine, Karug, and Astor retreat but swear vengeance. 457 KC: The evil creatures and races continue to menace the world. Many Korlari take up the mantle of slayers and attempt to drive them back. 460 KC: Aylari and Vulari withdraw from active presence in Korlari affairs, tending to injuries in the aftermath of The Second War. Religions begin to falter. 475 KC: The faltering of religions caused the Korlari to begin to war among themselves, warlords rising to fill the power vacuum. Dangerous beasts roam the world, looking for a meal. Slayers are trained to combat the beasts, while armies are raised to fight the wars. 482 KC: Present Day